


Pizza Box

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bad Ideas, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Feelings Realization, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Galaxy Garrison, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Pizza, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Realization, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance thinks Keith is cool. Keith thinks about some other things though, if he's gonna be totally honest.Oneshot/drabble





	Pizza Box

Lance was still in the Garrison. He'd been there for awhile now. But hopefully something exciting would happen soon. Right now he was just hanging out, trying to make good grades, and...well, trying to come to terms with his crush. 

"Man," he said one day to his best friend Hunk. "Keith is so cool." He'd never ever say this to the guy who he was talking about though. "And badass. I wonder what he's thinking about though?"

Meanwhile...

Keith was in fact speaking about something important. Just probably not what Lance was actually thinking he was thinking about either. 

_Why do they serve round pizzas... In square boxes... When we cut them into triangles to eat them...??_

While it was weird? It was a good question too, you had to admit. 


End file.
